Educating Bella
by Edward1919
Summary: When a certain teacher has had enough with Bella's behaviour and lack of work, he pairs her up with the school geek. Edward Cullen. who has been sitting on the side lines and admiring Bella from a distance. He now has to tutor Bella Swan - school jerk and playgirl who has all the boys chasing her. The one boy who won't line up for her is the one boy who will stand out. Can it work?
1. The Start

Edward's POV:

Being the school geek was no piece of cake. Things got thrown at me. People laughed at me. I also got called many unflattering names.

Unlike others, but I'll get back to that later.

The bottom line of being a geek was that you are the most unpopular person in the entire school. Which also means no one talks to you, unless of course they are insulting you. The thing I got called the most was 'nerdy Ed' but it was that amongst many.

Being the geek of the school also means you have to be crushing on the most popular girl in the school. Bella Swan. Nothing could fully describe how beautiful she was. She had dark brown hair, with palish skin that contrasted nicely with her hair, making her look dreamy. And let's not forget about those eyes, they could make your insides melt. She also had a nickname here that suited her well, and it was a lot better that the ones I'm called, McDreamy. The boys here picked it out.

Unfortunately, she's a jerk. A massive jerk. Just like the rest of them. It annoys me immensely with how much I hate her and how much I am attracted to her at the same time.

With a sigh, I slammed my locker door shut.

Not a mere second later, and I found myself falling face first onto the floor. My nerdy glasses flew off the crook of my nose, and smashed onto the floor. I suppressed a groan. It wasn't an unusual thing to be tripped over in the corridors... for me any way.

Laughter filled my ears, and I recognised Mike Newton's and Lauren Mallory's laugh amongst them. I had gotten used to their evil snickers. They were the main bullies that seemed to love targeting the pathetic loser Edward Cullen.

A foot stomped down in front of my face, effectively destroying my nerdy glasses. I groaned, _not again... _

I lifted my head high enough to see Bella Swan walking past, she glanced at me on the floor with not the slightest hint of care for me, and she carried on walking past as she looked back to her phone. Jerk! I pushed myself up, using my hands on the ground, and lifted up my broken glasses and bag.

"See ya later nerdy Ed." Mike snickered, no sympathy and no guilt with what he has been doing to me for years now.

"I hope not." I muttered under my breath so he couldn't hear me.

"Do you need some help there." A friendly familiar voice asked me politely.

I chuckled and shook my head, "That's alright, their gone now."

Leah nodded and she had a deep frown on her face.

"Are you okay?" I asked her in a concerned voice.

"I don't think you should be asking me that." Leah let out a small chuckle as she looked me up and down, but not in the way that made me want to cringe.

"I'm fine," I reassured, "Their not doing anything that hasn't been done to me before."

Leah sighed with an emotion I couldn't comprehend or understand. Leah wasn't popular, but she also wasn't unpopular either. She was settled in the middle. Yet still she helps the lowest guy on the school food chain out. Though she does it when the crowd has cleared, but I wouldn't have it any other way, because she was still there. But she was there alone. No one else in this place asked me if I was okay.

"I wish they would stop." Leah's frown took appearance once again.

"Your not the only one." I put on a small smile.

She smiled for a mere second, "What class have you got next?"

"English." I answered from memory, after all I had a very good memory. A photographic memory in fact, which meant I remember being a toddler as clear as it being yesterday.

"I'll walk you." Leah nodded, but more to herself than anyone.

"I don't need a babysitter." I objected.

"You think I'm babysitting you?" Leah raised a brow, "I'm just making sure you don't run into that crowd on your way there. Now come on."

I sighed and just went with it, "Fine."

She was my only friend so I wasn't going to jeopardize it.

Pulling my chair from under my usual desk, I took my seat carefully. Carefully because I was probably the biggest klutz you will ever meet. I rested my books onto the table and slid them to the top right corner, and placed my pen in the middle of my desk.

My crush, Bella Swan, walked through the doors with half the male population behind her. That included Mike Newton. I pursed my lips tightly and folded my arms. My glasses were broken, but my vision was okay enough to see how perfect Bella's face was still.

I watched her as she took her seat at the back row of the classroom. She made eye contact with me once and for a split second, and it was enough to make me blush. Dammit! I hate the effect she has on me. I hate her.

"Okay your homework was to write your interpretations of who you think is to blame for the death of Romeo and Juliet." The teacher began formally as he paced up along the rows. "I presume everyone did it," Then his eyes landed on Bella and he sighed, "Do I dare ask."

"I didn't get it." Bella replied to the teacher, and I highly doubted that she even listened to the teacher setting the homework.

"What didn't you get Ms. Swan?" The teacher questioned as he folded his arms.

"All of it." Bella shrugged.

Mike chuckled and turned in his seat to look at her from the front.

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't remember you doing one single piece of homework for me Ms. Swan." The teacher had his eyes focussed on her.

"Yes I have." Bella objected with fake passion.

Which made the class laugh, excluding me.

"Charming a boy in your class into doing your homework doesn't count." The teacher shook his head.

Bella chuckled amused.

I rolled my eyes once again.

"I think it's time we sorted you out." The teacher began.

Bella gave him a questioning look, "You gonna kill me?"

The class laughed again.

The teacher sighed and shook his head, "No, but I am going to get you a tutor. You need to start working hard. Anyone in here want to tutor Bella after school?"

Hands in the classroom raised abruptly, in fact everyone had raised their hands.

Again, I rolled my eyes.

"I'll tutor you Bella." Mike Newton grinned widely in a cocky way, there was a second meaning to what he was saying and everyone knew it. I fought away the frown trying to crawl on my face.

Bella flashed him a crooked smile.

Mike gasped, however I had gotten used to her famous crooked smile. It still had the same effect on me, but I could control my reaction considerably better.

"I don't think that will be a good idea." The teacher disagreed. "How about..." His eyes wandered around the room until they landed on me, "Edward Cullen?"

My eyes widened and I was quickly filled up with nerves. Tutoring Bella Swan after school, on our own. Part of me was excited and saw it as an opportunity. The other half was dreading it. I knew I would be a nervous stuttering idiot.

"Can't you kill me instead?" Bella groaned.

The class laughed, and this time I laughed as well, though my laugh came out nervous strangle.

"Ms. Swan." The teacher sighed loudly, "You will stay in class for an hour every Tuesday and Thursday lunch."

"Are you serious?" She asked in disbelief.

"I might just throw in Friday as well." The teacher smirked back.

Do I get a say in this?

"Fuck off I'm not doing that!" Bella objected.

The class made weird sounds when she had sworn at the teacher.

"Ms. Swan, get out of my classroom immediately!" He bellowed furiously.

"Can I leave school?" Bella asked from her desk.

"No, you can not Ms. Swan. Now go to the headmaster's room!" He demanded.

Bella sighed. It wasn't particularly unusual for Bella to be sent to the headmaster's room. In fact I doubt there is a lesson I have been with her when she hasn't been sent to the headmaster.

"Can I escort her?" Mike Newton raised his hand abruptly, when Bella was at the door with her hand resting on the handle.

"I think she knows her way to the headmaster's office by now Mr. Newton." He replied with a glance in her direction.

"I don't go that often." Bella objected.

"Knowing Bella though sir, she will get in her car and drive off." Mike made his point.

The teacher thought for a long moment, "Okay, I agree."

"Yes!" Mike made a fist in the air as he jumped out of his seat.

"But not by you Mike." The teacher quickly dismissed his joy. Then he looked to me, "Edward, would you care to take Bella to the Head office?"

"I'm not going to my car." Bella tried to convince.

I sighed and nodded to my teacher.

"Your kidding?" Bella was still looking at the teacher, "What's he going to do? Tackle me to the floor if I head out the front doors?"

The class laughed once again. I could feel the glaring eyes of Mike Newton on the side of my face, and I knew in that moment that I was in for one hell of a beating tonight. That's just great, as if I don't go through enough. The teacher didn't retaliate, and he waved us off. I passed through the door, and when Bella did she slammed the door with anger.

God she's like a child! I rolled my eyes.

"What?" Bella snapped at me. Jerk.

"Nothing." I replied simply.

Bella looked at me for a moment, and I could feel the heat of her gaze devouring me. Before she started heading for the main doors, running a hand through the quiff of her amazing hair. It was a habit she has head ever since I've known her. An cute habit, and a little bit sexy if I'm honest. She was about to disappear. For god sakes...

"Where are you going?" I called over.

"Where does it fucking look like I'm going?" Bella briefly spun around.

I chased her down, "The teacher said you have to go to the headmaster's."

Bella stopped walking and faced me, "And what are you going to do?"

I closed my mouth and just looked at her. There was nothing a little geek like me could do to the big bad girl Bella Swan. I can't believe I have a crush on this Jerk! I bet God is laughing up there at me right now, a bit like everyone else. Bella kept eye contact with me for a second more, before carrying off. I just stood there and watched her leave.


	2. First Study Lesson

Edward's POV:

The next morning, I arrived at school a tad late. It wasn't my fault though. After school yesterday I had gotten more of a beating than normal. Of course it was by the usual characters: Mike, Tyler, Oliver, and Sam. Bastards. My old worn out red truck parked up in the space away from everyone else. My eyes briefly studied Bella's dark grey Mercedes parked on the other side. Much nicer than what I drive.

Jogging up the school steps I entered the building. Corridors were clear. Classroom doors shut. Abruptly, a felt a hard force come in contact with the side of my face and knock me off my feet. I was surprised, but not too surprised. Sudden attacks like these weren't that unusual for me.

"There you are Cullen," Mike spat as he hovered over me, "We've been waiting for you. Need a hand up?"

I groaned from the floor and ignored his hand that was stuck out towards me.

I felt a sharp pain in the side of me, just below my ribs. Tyler. He kept kicking me for what seemed like forever. Mike snickered and joined in with the fun. I clenched my jaw and endured the pain, not fighting back like I should.

Bella's POV:

Standing outside of the classroom, leaning against the left side of the door, I waited for the bell to go after being sent out of the classroom. The teacher entered the corridor and closed the door behind himself.

His gaze immediately snapped to me, "What do you want to be when your older?"

"I don't know." I answered honestly.

"Well whatever you some day want to be, you'll never succeed with the way your heading Ms Swan." He tried to get through to me.

"Why is that your problem?" I kept my tone guarded as I spoke, my eyes looking past him.

He sighed and folded his arms, "I hope you haven't forgotten your staying behind in the study room for lunch."

"How could I?" I spoke sarcastically.

"I don't know." The teacher shrugged, "You seem to forget everything else."

I just looked at him.

Edward's POV:

Sitting down on the study room sofa, I waited patiently for Bella Swan. Nervously and terrified. The room I was in was medium sized I guess. It contained three sofa's, two of them sided by the small coffee table in the centre, and the other one against the wall the other side. The furniture and style of the study room was suppose to make you feel comfortable and at home.

However I was too nervous to be comfortable.

The door slowly opened and butterflies flew around in my stomach. Though there was no need as I saw our teacher that arranged this study meeting appear in the door way. His eyes glanced around, before his expression turned angry.

"Where's Ms. Swan?"

"I don't know sir." I answered honestly.

He nodded to himself and left, shutting the door behind him and setting off to search for Bella I imagine. Everyone knew Bella wasn't scared of any of the teacher's. So she didn't care about the consequences. If Bella was going to be controlled some how, she needed much stricter and scarier teachers. But could Bella ever be disciplined?

Bella's POV:

I had Mike Newton pinned to his locker with my lips moving over his, just for the sake of it. He was quite cute I guess. Mike moaned in the kiss lightly, and he wrapped an hand around my neck and let his other hand grip onto my waist. He seemed to be enjoying himself. The kiss was alright, but it was just another kiss with another guy for me. Nothing special.

Taking me by surprise I felt a hand grab me and pull me away. Mike was about to yell at the person, but he stopped himself when he realised it was our teacher. I sighed in defeat. Sir kept his hand on my arm as he dragged me along with him somewhere. Unfortunately I have a pretty good idea of where we were heading.

The teacher stopped at the door before opening it and throwing me inside and looking to Edward, "Any problems then just send for me."

Edward nodded with a nervous expression.

Sir slammed the door shut.

I moved my gaze from the door and over to Edward. _Great_. I sighed in boredom already and collapsed to the opposite sofa. Edward kept his eyes every where but on me.

"Um, sir gave us a sheet that we have to complete as a minimum to do, then we have to revise through the books." Edward announced, shifting some sheets around.

"That's all we have to do? A sheet?" I sat up, glancing down at the sheet.

"Uh yeah... and revise." Edward finished.

I patted my pockets for a pen and realized that I don't have one, "Do you have a pen?"

Edward lifted one up from in front of him and passed it to me. When he did his hand came into contact with mine, and when it did I felt something spark inside of me, like an electric current running from the point we touched and passing up through my arm. Hmm... that's weird. I vaguely noticed Edward shiver straight after. I glanced at him briefly before looking down at the sheet.

However, he didn't say this sheet was fucking impossible!

"What hell does that mean?" I pointed at the word. I hate English.

"It's onomatopoeia." Edward replied like it was blatantly obvious.

I looked at him with high confusion, "It's what?"

"Onomatopoeia is a word that sounds like the sound made for example: bang, crash, clap..." Edward trailed off with a shrug.

"Why do you speak like a dictionary?" I questioned him.

"Dictionaries don't speak." Edward looked at me weirdly.

"But if they did they would sound like you." I replied back.

"Why do you speak like a jerk?" Edward questioned me this time. To be honest I was surprised by his sudden confidence to say that, and he seemed like he was as well.

"I'm not a jerk." I objected in not a very convincing tone, because I knew I was jerk.

Edward looked at me with disbelief, "Your a complete jerk. You don't care about any one but yourself, it's the definition of being a jerk."

"Here we are with the dictionary talk again." I noted.

Edward sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Bella!" I recognised Rosalie's voice call me after she had opened the door partly. She was wearing blue skinny jeans, red shirt with all the buttons done up and sleeves folded up and a black coat. Which was similar to what I was wearing: Black skinny trousers, and a blue shirt with buttons done up and sleeves folded. We had similar clothes on mainly due to the fact that Alice picks them out, and god help us if we say no. Me and Rosalie have been best friends ever since we met. She liked to think I was her little sister. "Did you and Mike Newton kiss?"

Edward's face snapped to mine.

However by that time I had forgotten about it.

"Uh," I rubbed my forehead, "I _think_ so."

Rosalie laughed with amusement, "Fair play he's cute."

I chuckled at that.

Rosalie's eyes landed on Edward then she gave me a questioning look, "Have you moved onto the geeks now?"

"Definitely not." I shook my head once.

Edward's head lowering down.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised, you've been with everyone else." Rosalie winked playfully at me, though she was the same so it was very rich coming from her.

"Fuck off." I told her in a half joking way.

Rosalie snickered, before slipping back away.

"Mike Newton? Really?" Edward let out a nervous chuckle and he seemed really bothered about something but I'm not sure what. "Don't you think you deserve better than that?"

I tilted my head with mostly confusion, "I thought I was a jerk?"

Edward was looking me directly in the eye with a curious expression for a long silent moment, "Maybe that's a coping mechanism."

I kept my eyes on him with guarded eyes for a long moment.

"I thought you had to stay in the study room all lunch." Rosalie seemed surprised but glad to see me outside.

* * *

><p>"I got bored." I stated which was partially the truth.<p>

Rosalie made a face that said 'alright' and she nodded.

"Hey Bella!" Lauren called my name.

I turned around to face her.

"Have you got any plans tomorrow night?" She asked me and by the way she spoke I assumed she had something planned.

"I don't think so, why?" Curiosity getting the better of me.

"All of us are planning on going to La Push for a bonfire on the beach, we can bring snacks and stuff, it should be fun." Lauren invited me.

"Bonfires?" I raised a brow, "Are you allowed them on the beach?"

Lauren shrugged, "Does it matter?"

A smirk crossed over my lips, "Count me in."

Lauren chuckled and looked to Rosalie.

"I'll be there." Rosalie nodded once.

Lauren skipped back off to the gang again.

Rosalie faced me again, "So that geek you were with," She started, "What's his name?"

"Edward." I replied, confused with her question.

Rosalie nodded and pursed her lips lightly, "He's cute."

I gave her a curious questioning look, "Edward?"

"Yeah, he's got nice hair, a sharp jaw, and those geeky glasses are adorable on him." Rosalie explained her opinion.

My eyes moved from her and over to Edward who was sitting on his own as he read a book.

I shook my head, "I can't see it."

Rosalie laughed at that and shrugged.

Edward's POV:

Soon later after reading a chemistry book outside, the bell went and I waltzed through and into the school. Thankfully avoiding Mike Newton. I can't believe he and Bella were kissing again! I knew it wasn't the first time they had kissed but she was kissing him again! Why? Mike Newton was no where near good enough for her!

_And you are?_ The little voice inside me scoffed.

_Shut up!_ I yelled at the voice inside my head.

"Hey." Leah appeared out of no where and to the side of me.

"Hi." I replied slightly startled.

"Sorry." She chuckled at me jumping. "Do you have any plans tomorrow night?"

"She asked the geek." I quipped in.

Leah laughed and faced fully to me, "Well you do now. Your coming with me to La Push, it's gonna be fun. I just got invited by Lauren."

I stopped walking, "There's no way I am going."

"Why not?" She frowned.

"You were invited. I wasn't." I shook my head slightly as I spoke, "Believe me, if you bring me to that party then you will be brought down near enough to my level."

"Your so sweet." Leah smiled, "But your coming and I'm not taking no for an answer."

I gave her a look, "You can't make me."

With an almost sulky expression, I had my arms folded as I followed Leah along the beach.

**Beach scene next chapter. Please review!**


	3. Stand Up For The Geek

Edward's POV:

"I can't believe you are making me do this." I muttered over to Leah.

She let out a light chuckle and kicked a pebble so it skimmed across the sand ahead of us. It must be at least nine now, the darkness had already taken over of the sky, and the stars were shinning brightly. Earlier today when I had asked my father if I was allowed out tonight, let me tell you this, he was a little surprised. I never really leave the house besides going to school. I know right, what kind of sad life is this. But I had homework to do and revision. I always put that first. I had nothing else to put first.

With every step, the burning fire got brighter and hotter. I glanced over to Leah. She seemed quite at ease and she didn't look worried about turning up with me. I guess it was just me who was worried then. This is ridiculous, some things not right in the world if someone feels nervous to go to the same beach as others. Why are some people so mean to others? What was the point? The world would be such a nicer place if everyone was kind to one another.

"Leah." A girl I knew to be Jessica gave her a nod as a greeting. She didn't even acknowledge me. It could be worse I suppose.

"Jess." Leah nodded back. I looked to Leah, and she gazed back. She then cracked a smile and took a seat on a wooden log someone must had found and pulled up.

I sat down next to her hesitantly when she patted the space next to her. My eyes were left to wander, and it didn't take me long to realize that Bella was not here.

Bella's POV:

Knock. Knock.

The knocking woke me up, and I sat up slightly and rubbed my eyes. The television was still on and I used the remote next to me to turn it off.

Knock. Knock.

I ran a hand through the quiff in my hair and blinked a few times as I got up off the couch and walked over to the door. When I answered it, I revealed Rosalie standing there. She had dark blue jeans on, red shirt, and black coat. As soon as the door was opened she wandered inside as if the house were her own, which I guess it kind of is, she's here all the time.

"I don't know why you bother knocking," I started before closing the door. "You have a key."

"Correction. _Did_ have a key." Rosalie pointed.

I gave her a questioning look.

She shrugged, "I lost it."

"You lost it? There better not be a random guy out there with a key to this house." I stated.

"Well if he's hot I say let him in." Rosalie smirked.

I smiled slightly. Rosalie was probably the biggest player you will ever meet. I mean I've slept with a few guys before but no where near as much as Rosalie, or as much as Lauren and Jessica.

"Any way, you ready to go?" Rosalie turned to me.

"Go where?" I had obviously forgotten.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Lauren's beach fire party thing."

"That was tonight?" I grabbed my phone of the side.

"Yep, now let's go. We're late as it is."

Edward's POV:

On my far right, towards the see, there was a group of boys playing football. The group was made up of guys from the other school around here. All of which were very tanned and muscular.

"Hey come on let's make this fire bigger!" Lauren hopped up. She had previously been charming a guy to death, kissing up and down his neck while whispering sweet nothings in his ear. I have to admit that Lauren is really attractive, but she didn't hold anything against Bella. Plus Lauren was a complete slut, and a massive bully. Bella was a jerk but she didn't go out of her way to bully anyone.

Leah bounced up and helped Lauren chuck fire wood into the blazing flames. Both of them were smiling as they did so. One of the guys behind them must have made a joke because they both turned around to laugh.

I heard shuffling behind me and a second later I found that Rosalie had taken a seat next to me, "Hey there...?"

"Edward." I finished for her with surprise in my tone.

"Edward." Rosalie let my name roll off her tongue. "So, enjoying the party?"

"Uh, sure." I nodded, nervous. I heard flirtatious whistling from over where that group of guys were. My eyes looked over to see that all their faces were directed at Bella who had just popped something down beside Jessica. Bella gave them a confused look. Two of them laughed. One of them waved her over. The rest just kept on a goofy grin.

"Edward?" Rosalie tried to bring my attention.

My head snapped over but my mind was somewhere else.

"You okay?" She seemed slightly concerned for me.

"Hey sexy come over here and play with us!" One of the boys in that group called Bella as she sat down on the sand next to Angela. Though Bella is a jerk she was nice to Angela, mainly because her brother was friends with her and told Bella to be nice to her. A week later Angela was getting beaten up by Lauren and her bitchy friends and Bella stopped it with few words. Lauren was never going to cross Bella.

"Dreamy over there!" Another called with a chuckle.

Angela turned to Bella with a sweet smile, "I think they're calling you."

Bella was looking at the can of coke in her hands, and she smiled slightly for a second but said nothing.

"Edward?" Rosalie called me again, glancing at Bella for a second. She had obviously followed my gaze.

I shook my head of thoughts, "Sorry, what were you saying."

Rosalie let out a sharp breath as she watched me.

Then I heard a squeal over to where I had been looking. My eyes of course snapped back over there. To see that three of the guys had came over to take Bella hostage. One of them had picked her up, literally, with ease and ran away with her. The other two running along with him, laughing. When they met with the rest he popped her down, only so some other guy could grab her from behind with a friendly grin. Before he playfully fell backwards while taking Bella with him, so they were on the floor together. The guys around laughed. The guy who did it grinned. Bella smiled amusedly.

I heard Angela chuckle before going back to her book.

Jacob's POV:

"Your really pretty." I complimented her with a grin. It was dark, but it wasn't so dark that I couldn't see how amazingly dreamy this girl is. Paul had his arms wrapped around her from behind with his lips on her neck. Lucky bastard. Least I got to pick her up.

"Thanks." She ran a and through the quiff in her hair. "I guess."

"Adorable." Jarred commented before throwing the ball at Sam.

"More like sexy." Paul winked.

Leah's POV:

I watched through angry eyes at the scene in front of me. Rosalie was flirting with Edward, _my_ Edward. Well I guess he wasn't _my_ Edward but he will be one day. I will make sure of it. We were meant to be together.

Edward chuckled at something Rosalie had said, but for some reason his eyes kept flicking over to where the group of guys were playing football.

I was the one who brought Edward here, no one else was going to invite him. No one should be flirting with him! I should be the one up there making him laugh! The night wasn't suppose to go like this. I wasn't as pretty as Rosalie, if it came down to a choice who do you think Edward would choose?

Edward's POV:

I chuckled again at something Rosalie had said. To be honest I wasn't paying that much of attention. My thoughts and concentration was directed towards Bella with the group of good looking shirtless boys. Man I had nothing compared to them. Bella's never going to see me is she, she'll never get me. Geeky guys like me don't end up with dreamy girls like her.

"You know, I never noticed this before but you have the most beautiful eyes." Rosalie gazed into my eyes, but as I gazed into hers all I could say was that they were shallow.

"Thanks, I guess." I chuckled, still nervous.

"Do you wanna-" Abruptly, Rosalie was cut of mid sentence by a fist clocking her around the face. Rosalie fell backwards and off the log. Luckily it was a soft sand landing. My eyes were wide and my head snapped up to Leah. She looked furious and out of it. Her hands still clenched up into tight fists. I was just about to say something when, out of no where, Bella jumped over and punched Leah in the face. Backing up Rosalie, at least there was that. So she's not a complete jerk. Leah was knocked to the ground and she grunted from the surprise blow.

"Why'd you do that?" Bella frowned slightly and glanced at Rosalie who was getting to her feet.

"She was flirting with Edward!" Leah fumed.

The look of confusion on my face was immense. Bella shifted her gaze over to me and even with my mass confusion there was a little room for me to be nervous under Bella's gaze, of course. I didn't make eye contact with her, but I did watch Rosalie step over the log and glare at Leah.

"Who I flirt with is non of your business." Rosalie sneered.

"It is when that person is Edward." Leah objected.

My face – still confused.

"So what?! Why does that matter?!" Rosalie pulled a face.

Leah was about to yell something back but then she stopped herself, then her gaze flickered over to Bella. Then a second later she started to laugh for a moment. Rosalie and Bella shared a quick look. It was clear that Bella thought she ad lost it, and she glanced at me again. When she did so I moved my gaze quickly somewhere else.

"I'm sorry." Leah apologized as she gathered it together, "Well I'm not but..."

"Something funny?" Rosalie tilted her head to the side.

"Kind of, yeah." Leah made no move to share what she thought was funny, until Bella raised a brow. Leah smiled amused, "The funny thing is, I don't think Edward is interested in either you or me at all." She watched Rosalie.

Rosalie gave a confused and urging look, she glanced at me once before looking back up, "Who's he into then?"

Rosalie and Bella looked back over to me. Leah however kept her gaze on Bella, her look was knowing. Oh, crap. I shot up from my seat and faced Leah, "Don't..." I shook my head.

Leah pursed her lips sadly.

Bella had a confused look on her face, "Don't what?"

Rosalie turned to me, "Okay I don't know how you don't like me in that way but, I promise I won't tell anyone. Don't worry. No one will know you have a crush on someone here."

I smiled in gratitude towards that.

Rosalie nodded with a friendly smile.

"Hey but I'm not promising that." A voice I recognised very well came from behind me. My eyes were squinted shut in dread for from this point on. "Who's this little crush on then Ed?"

I opened my eyes after a moment and turned around slowly to face Lauren.

"Is it me? I wouldn't be surprised." Lauren smirked and winked at me. But we all knew that she would never look at me in that way.

"I would." Rosalie quipped but not so Lauren could hear. I looked over. Bella chuckled at what Rosalie had said.

"What?" Lauren looked intrigued to why Bella was laughing.

"Nothing." Bella replied casually.

Lauren nodded and turned back to me.

"Bitch." Rosalie added, again in a low voice so Lauren couldn't hear.

Bella glanced at Rosalie from the corner of her eye with an amused crooked smile. My god she's so adorable. I just wanted to wrap my arms around her and never let go. Yet again my main reaction is to want to pin her against the wall and teach her a lesson by fucking her hard. Wow since when do I talk like that, even if it is in my head. Bella just brought it out of me, without realizing.

"There he is!" Tyler came from behind me and punched me in the stomach with a lot of backbone. I groaned and held my stomach, stumbling forward. I noticed Bella look at me.

She glanced from me to Tyler and opened her mouth to speak, "Okay leave him alone."

Surprised, my gaze wandered over to her. Leah looked confused and glanced between me and Bella. Rosalie looked ready to back Bella if necessary. Lauren looked between confused and annoyed.

"Why?" Tyler went for him again. But yet again to my surprise, Bella pulled me behind her. Her hand was against my arm, and my heart was throbbing in my mouth. I had no sleeves on so it was skin to skin contact. A strong buzzing electric current jolted up my arm and around my body. My mouth was parted, no one had ever stood up for me before. Not even Leah was brave enough to tell the crowd to stop. Who'd of thought, the first person to stand up for me was the the bad girl Bella Swan.

Tyler stopped and sighed, "Fine, I'll leave Cullen alone." After that he wrapped his arm around Lauren's shoulders and they both trotted off.

"Why do they always do what you say?" Leah shook her head.

Bella shrugged and her hand slipped from my arm and it immediately felt like a part of me was missing, "I don't know, it's not like I know Kung Fu or something."

"You got a good punch on ya." Leah commented and then let out a short warning laugh. "But I do know kick – boxing and karate, so I would win in a fight."

Bella's put on a fake crooked smile and nodded to herself, "I really should think before I punch people."

Rosalie grabbed Bella and hugged her like a big sister would, "Your alright at fighting, you have a good pain tolerance after being beaten up a lot."

Bella snickered.

"You've been beaten up before?" I couldn't help but quip in at this point.

Bella looked up and over to me.

"Hey!" A voice got in the way of me getting an answer. "Bring dreamy girl back!"

"Yeah it's all sorted now right!" Another voice called.

"I do know why Tyler listened to you though." Rosalie spoke her thoughts. "He wants to bang you, just like those other guys at school."

Bella pulled a slight face and shook her head, "I'm not gonna sleep with Tyler."

Rosalie laughed and so did Leah. I smiled slightly and looked down at my feet. That's good to know. My arm had dropped down from my stomach now, the pain had gone away. With all the beatings I have endured, I have developed a good pain tolerance. Just like Rosalie said about Bella, which made me wonder how many times she has been beaten up, and why? Also, how could someone punch such a beautiful and perfect face?

"Why not Tyler, he's quite good in bed." Rosalie inclined an eye brow.

"You've had sex with Tyler?" Leah chuckled and glanced over her shoulder at him.

Rosalie nodded and shrugged.

"I'm not surprised." Bella added.

Rosalie playfully shoved Bella from the shoulder. Bella smiled crookedly for a moment. Leah glanced between me and Bella.

"So, Edward," Rosalie started and glanced at Lauren who was a few feet away now, "Your crush isn't really on Lauren is it?"

Bella glanced over at Lauren.

I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head, "Ha, no! I don't have a crush on anybody."

Leah raised a brow.

Rosalie chuckled and nodded to herself, "Okay, yeah, sure. There's no crush." She winked.

"There isn't." I confirmed.

"Yeah, I believe you." Rosalie pretended, not very well.

I glanced over to Leah, who then moved her gaze from me and over to Bella. How did she figure it out? Am I that obvious? I thought I was pretty good at keeping it a secret. Leah caught my gaze with hers. Since when did she get angry about girls flirting with me, not that it happened regularly. In fact I think Rosalie is the first girl to ever flirt with me. Would Bella ever flirt with me? Who am I kidding, course not.

One of the tanned guys came up from behind Bella again, his arms wrapped around her. With a goofy grin he stated, "Got ya."


End file.
